Anime Playlist Prompt
by maymot97
Summary: Yaoi. Hard to explain. rated for mild swearing.


_(Upside Down- A-Teens)_

1. Gaara looked down at Naruto as hehung from the tree outside the ninja academy in Konaha. Naruto kept looking out the window, wanting to get outside the class to be with Gaara. The former Jinchuriki was the reason Naruto was having trouble teaching his class and it was showing. After school Naruto walked out and stared at Gaara for a minte before saying, "You distract me."

"I know."

_(Scotty Doesn't Know- Lustra)_

2. Kakashi looked at Neji in confusion before turning to Shikamaru who was looking at him with a hint of lust in his eyes. It amazed Kakashi that Neji wasn't suspecting anything, seeing how Kakashi and Shikamaru had been having sex with each other for the past month (Even on Neji's birthday. Kakashi knew that Neji wasn't that naive. He must be suspecting something.

_(Even Angels Fall- Jessica Riddle)_

3. Marik looked down at Ryou. It was scary how someone so beautiful could be so devilish. He even looked like and angel but Marik knew better seeing how Ryou was so un-innocent. It wasn't long after they had begun dating that Marik discovered that Ryou must be a fallen angel. The angel like appeance and the sometimes dangerous glint in his eyes didn't mesh.

"What are you thinking?"

"Even angels fall don't they?"

"Yup."

_(I Wanna Have Your Babies-Natasha Bedingfield)_

4. Atem looked at Mahad in longing. He knew that what he was thinking was something that the priest should never know. It was nagging at the Pharaoh. It also scared him that he felt so strongly toward his priest. He didn't even know how the Priest felt.

"Mahad?"

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

Atem's eyes widened realizing what he was about to say to Mahad. "Ummm..."

"Pharaoh are you okay?"

A deep breath then, "I want to have your babies."

"Oh."

_(Caramelldansen- Caramell)_

5. Vegeta tensed hearing the song flow through the halls of the home. It was coming from his and Kakarott's room and it was loud. Vegeta quickly walked toward the room thinking of various ways to kill the other Saiyan. Once he got to the room he almost fell over from laughing at the sight of Kakarott dancing in his boxers.

_(Leather Pants- Littlekuriboh)_

6. "Yamcha has what now?"

"Leather pants. He always wears them under his gi during a fight. I think they give him some power."

"Kakarott that's ridiculuse (SP?)."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"You want to take them Vegeta?"

"No."

"Oh come on. You'll be more powerful."

"Weeellll."

"Oh come on Vegeta."

"Okay."

"Yea!"

(Later)

"We have the pants!"

"Yes, yes we do."

"Remeber Kakarott only one of us can wear the pants."

"They aren't my source of power. My leather undershirt is." (Yamcha)

"Nooo!"

_(Scaring Myself- Bowling for Soup)_

6. Iruka was pissed. Kakashi was suggesting that Iruka go to therapy because he was acting crazy. Iruka was scared because recently he had begun talking to himself about either breaking up with Kakashi or asking the copy-nin to marry him. If only to keep him off the streets.

_(I'm Still Good- Hannah Montana)_

7. Gaara looked at Neji imploringly. He was in Neji's bedroom at the Hyuuga compound and he wasn't sure how he got there.

"Ask the demon inside you," Neji told him. "He seduced me. I know it wasn't exactly you but it was your body."

"Am I a bad person for letting this happen?"

"No, Gaara. You're still good."

"Good."

_(Shissou-Last Alliance)_

8. Kyouya looked down the street for the crazy blonde. He had been searching forever for him and it was getting repetitive. Every tree looked the same and it was getting dark. It was also the middle of winter so it was cold but Kyouya kept looking. Finally he found the blonde and sat down on the curb next to him.

"Why did you run away, Tamaki?"

"To see if you would look for me.

"I would look for you if I had to run a thousand miles, you big idiot."

"Tamaki smiled at Kyouya and kissed him on the cheek.

_(Shadow Games-Trixie Reiss)_

9. Bakura stared at the Pharaoh with hatred. Everytime he looked at him, Bakura saw the first time they had met. It had been in Eygpt five thousand years ago and it was almost scary how much Bakura had hated him then compared to how much he hated him in the present. The past was almost less than the present. Yami could never know that the only reason Bakura hated him was because he loved him to much. It all started with a shadow game.

_(Shut Up (and Sleep With Me)- Sin with Sebastian)_

10. Ryu Marufuji watched Edo as he sat on the deck of his boat. Ryu wanted the boy so bad that it almost hurt to watch him. Everytime Edo would talked to him Ryu would just watch his lips move thinking of how wonderful it would be to kiss them.

Ryu walked down the dock until he was standing just beside the boat.

"Phoenix!"

Edo stuck his head over the side of the boat.

"What? Can't you see-"

"Shut up and sleep with me."

Edo did just that. Saiou was in for a shock when he went to wake Edo up the next morning.

A/N: I'm sure you know how this works. Except I used my You Tube favorite's list. I used my favorite Animes:

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Naruto

Dragon Ball Z

Ouran High School Host Club

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Diclaimer: I don't own any of the aforementioned animes. I wish I did but I don't.

R&R!


End file.
